A radio communication apparatus using for reception of a signal of gigahertz band can receive a radio signal of a desired band by using a strip antenna or a chip antenna.
Recently, a radio communication terminal is required to be formed with two antennas in a terminal. There may be two purposes for using two antennas. That is, firstly, the terminal is mounted with two antennas for overseas roaming, or for commonly using two radio communication service providers each having a different reception frequency, and secondly, the terminal is mounted with two antennas for receiving radio signals each having a same frequency, where one antenna is used for transmission of signals, while the other antenna is used for reception of signals.
The latter aspect may be exemplified in a terminal for radio Internet service (e.g., Wibro). However, concomitant with miniaturization and multi-functionalization of a radio communication terminal, it is difficult to obtain a space to accommodate two or more antennas, and mounting of two or more antennas becomes a factor that increases the manufacturing cost.
Meanwhile, the radio communication terminal is mounted therein with many electronic elements, and parts of the elements are adversely affected by outside electromagnetic waves, such that the radio communication terminal may be formed with a shield case for blocking the electronic elements from the electromagnetic waves.